


that something beautiful is you

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil wants to be tall, and Jaehyo wants Taeil's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that something beautiful is you

“I wonder what it’s like to be tall,” Taeil muses one day, lying on Jaehyo’s lap as the younger runs his fingers through his hyung’s hair.

“Yeah, you would,” Jaehyo snorts. Taeil screams indignantly and reaches his short arms up to miss hitting Jaehyo’s chin tilted up with laughter.

When his giggles subside, he smiles down to a pouting Taeil and gently asks,

“Do you wanna know what it’s like, being tall?”

Taeil’s eyes light up as he gazes up to the taller.

“Are you buying me stilts?”

Jaehyo scrunches up his face and lets his mouth hang open.

“...no?”

Taeil looks mildly disappointed.

“Well, how do you propose making me tall then?”

“I was going to do…”

Jaehyo grabs Taeil and flings him onto his broad shoulders as the bespectacled boy screams.

“This!”

“Ahn Jaehyo put me DOWN!”

“Taebongie I can’t see if you’re gripping my face like that!”

“You’re gonna drop me!”

“I’ve got you, don’t wor--ah, don’t pull on my hair!”

“No I’m gonna FALL!”

“You’re not!”

“I’m gonna DIE!”

“I’m gonna go bald!!”

“I don’t CARE!”

“Taeil, shut up and hold still!”

Surprisingly, the smaller quiets down and rests his arms on Jaehyo’s head.

“Whoa…”

“Yeah, see? Now you’re tall.”

“Wow… I can see everything!”

Jaehyo has to smile at Taeil’s childishness. It’s endearing.

“What the hell?!” he suddenly cries as Taeil begins to hit Jaehyo’s head with his tiny fists.

“Take me over there!”

“I--okay?!”

Jaehyo strides over to the direction Taeil is pointing in, trying his best not to drop the small boy.

“Forward ho!” Taeil cries, making Jaehyo march all around the dorm, Taeil laughing and Jaehyo almost, almost regretting this decision.

It’s not long until Taeil tilts a little too much to the left, and shrieks echo around the dorm as the pair fall (luckily) onto a couch, landing with an oompfh.

Taeil reorients himself first, beating Jaehyo’s chest with his baby hands.

“I told you I would fall!”

“You were the one who made us fall!”

Taeil starts to giggle, making Jaehyo smile and laugh along with him.

When the giggles subside, Jaehyo’s lost himself in Taeil’s hickory brown eyes and his lopsided smile, hands clenched in the larger boy’s white shirt. They’re close, Jaehyo can feel Taeil’s warmth. It feels nice, he thinks.They’re silent for a moment, taking in the moment and each other until the silence in broken when Taeil speaks suddenly.

“Um...would it be weird if I said I like you?”

“...no. No, not at all. I like you too.”

“...okay.”

There’s a pause before Jaehyo smiles.

“Again?”

 


End file.
